


KND fanarts 4

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Out of Character, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, alternative universe, gummy worms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Nuevos dibujos de raras versiones de Nigel Uno, Chad, Padre y alguien más w(ﾟｏﾟ)wNo los dibuje yo pero les puse el color (≧◡≦) ♡ espero te gusten.Gracias a Alphabetical (no pertenece a esta comunidad) por permitirme compartirlos.





	KND fanarts 4

**Author's Note:**

> La ociosidad es la madre de los vicios (￢_￢)

Hoy me aburría mucho y pues no tengo ni una idea...  
así que tras una pequeña competencia me he hecho de algunos fanarts hechos por Alphabetical (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
por supuesto su dueño me permitió compartirlos tras darle mi toque personal, disfrútenlos ♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Por supuesto empezamos con mi pareja favorita, Chad luce super lindo en su uniforme, aunque no me convencen los colores

¡¡ Ay por dios!! este es hermoso (//▽//) el perfecto Nigel en ese ajustado uniforme de animadora, lo pedí tanto que al fin me lo hizo (*/ω＼) lo siento si a alguien no le gusta 

Padre junto su "latoso" sobrino, de ese universo que tanto me cuesta escribir, se ve que lo detesta ¿cierto? (^_~)

¿Qué pasaría si el galáctico Número Uno fuera atacado por gusanos de jalea en su planeta de origen? ¿Sabían que no son de la tierra?

Este me confunde ¿animales de felpa? ¿Universo conejo? no lo sé pero me encantan (=⌒‿‿⌒=)

Él esta en las sombras ¿recuerdan su nombre? (*^.^*) ¿No? "A cualquier costo" es el fanfic... ┐(￣～￣)┌ 

Nada que ver pero también adoro esta pareja (*μ_μ) lo siento

Justo el fanart que nadie pidió y nadie buscaba ò_ó lo siento pero este es un capricho del autor y... bueno... al menos creo que me quedaron bien los colores ╮(︶︿︶)╭

Gracias por ver ( ◡‿◡ ♡)


End file.
